Inuhogosha
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Kina nodded and they started to walk away completely forgetting Kagome's savior. He was going to follow them until he saw them disappear in a flash after Kagome snapped her fingers thus letting him know she was an Inuhogosha.
1. Accidental Meeting

**Chapter One **

**Accidental Meeting**

A young girl lay asleep in her small day bed comfortably snuggled into the comforter. That is until a female voice yelled "Time to wake up girls!" The sleeping girl's eyes snapped open and she ran over to her closet. She pulled out a knee length baby blue pleated skirt and a skin tight white long sleeved shirt and a baby blue vest. Then went to her dresser and pulled out some panties and a bra with some white knee socks and ran into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and quickly dried herself with a towel and used another towel to wrap her sopping wet hair.

She went in front of the mirror and brushed her teeth before pulling on her bra and panties. Shortly after she took her hair down and blow dried it. She pulled down a silver hairbrush from the medicine cabinet and ran it threw her silky, soft, wavy, ankle length, ruby colored hair, also making sure her side swept bangs didn't cover her beautiful sapphire eyes. Then she proceeded to put on her skirt, shirt, vest, and socks before walking over to the mirror once again. She ran some chapstick over her small cherry lips then put her hair into a loose braid and tied it at the bottom with a baby blue ribbon.

She smiled at her reflection and walked back into her room where she slipped on some black ballet flats and walked out the door and down the hall to the meeting room knowing she was already late. She stopped outside the door and grasped the simple silver heart that adorned a silver chain that was hanging loosely from her slender neck before taking a deep breath and releasing it. She grasped the door handle and walked in.

All eyes turned to her and she smiled weakly at the nineteen girls that were staring directly at her. The one at the head of the table glared and said "Kagome this is the fifth time you've been late this month." Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor and said "I'm sorry Gin." Gin had knee length curly emerald green hair and ruby eyes. She was wearing a dress that reached just past her knees that was a light purple and had tight long sleeves and a tight bust, it also flared out from the waist down and had a dark violet ribbon tied around the waist that was secured in a bow at the back and reached almost as long as the dress itself. She was also wearing white tights and black dress shoes with a silver ring on her right pointer finger.

Gin just continued to glare and said "Sit down already." Kagome sighed and walked to her seat between a set of twins. They both had dark blue hair and eyes to match with their hair in matching pigtails. They were wearing yellow dresses that were short sleeved and hung loosely on their bodies except for where a pure white ribbon tied around their waists much like Gin's with white lace at the bottom. They were wearing simple yellow flip flops on their feet and each had a silver charm bracelet on their right wrist.

They were some of the younger girls both appeared to be only twelve years old where as Kagome looked to be seventeen and Gin looked to be twenty at the least and twenty- two at the most. The one on her left was named Amai and the one on her right was named Sayaka. Amai's hair reached the small of her back and Sayaka's was about mid back because of when the youngest girl decided to play beauty parlor with real scissors.

Kagome sighed and sunk back in her chair while half listening to what Gin was saying. You see Gin was like their leader, she decided who did what but they were all owned by their master Sesshoumaru- sama. You see there were a few different type of beings in existance. Some were ordinary humans and some were special humans who could tame and cooperate with the dog guardians of the world. They were the Inuhogosha tamers.

Then there were Shinigami and evil spirits along with several other enemies. The job of the Inuhogosha tamers was to sign a contract of sorts with an Inuhogosha so they can leave their home in the secluded woods up on a sacred mountain and defeat the evil beings that pose a threat for all humans, Inuhogosha, and Inuhogosha tamers. To complete a contract both sides must state simple rules and give each other something of importance that can be brought by Inuhogosha tamer or both parties.

Usually the Inuhogosha tamer brings an item for the Inuhogosha to give since there isn't much to give when living in those woods. They can't leave the mountain without a contract and that makes several Inuhogosha unhappy. There is also a family of Inuhogosha tamers, well the main household, located on the Inuhogosha mountain. They are the Kogane family. The Kogane family is the most well known Inuhogosha taming family and most powerful one as well. Sesshoumaru was a member of the Kogane family and owned twenty Inuhogosha that he rarely used for what they were meant to be used for.

Kagome was usually the one who did the shopping and cooking while the others had their individual chores as well. Kagome sighed and faintly turned her attention back to Gin just in time to hear her say "Kagome will be shopping and picking up the dry cleaning this afternoon and while she is gone Amai and Sayaka will be expected to prepare lunch for Sesshoumaru- sama while Riku and Rika prepare our meals."

Riku and Rika were twins just like Amai and Sayaka and strangely most of the girls didn't like Kagome. Riku and Rika had chestnut brown hair and freckles with emerald eyes. Riku's hair reached just past her shoulders while Rika's reached just past her shoulder blades and it was perfectly straight. Riku was wearing a dark green skirt that reached her ankles and was extremely loose so she had plenty of room to move around and fight if neccessary with a skin tight black long sleeved shirt and black ballet flats. She and Rika both appeared the age twelve just like Amai and Sayaka with matching silver rose chokers. Rika and Riku both also had their hair in high ponytails. Rika was wearing an outfit identical to Riku's except her skirt was mid shin.

She tuned out the rest of the meeting until Gin said "You are dissmissed." Everyone got up and stretched before walking out the door to get to work on their chores. Since it was already afternoon Kagome walked into her room to grab a simple small black purse with the shopping money Gin had given to her inside and walked back into the halls. On her way to the front door she saw Riku, Rika, Amai, and Sayaka. She yelled "Wait up!" They all turned to see who it was and smiled when they saw Kagome. They weren't liked too well either.

Kagome ran up to them and stopped for a second to catch her breath before finishing the walk to the kitchen with them since she could leave that through the back door. The whole time they just talked about simple things like what they were going to do after finishing their chores.

Kagome opened the back door to the mansion and turned back and said "See ya later guys. Can't wait to see that movie!" She gave one more smile before running out the door. She started her walk around the mansion from the back to the front and ran into another of her friends along the way.

The girl had short shaggy blonde hair and baby blue eyes and was wearing a simple for fitted black tank top with a black and white striped knee length skirt and black flip flops. She turned to Kagome with a confused look and said "Why are you back here? Aren't you supposed to be shopping today?"

Kagome smiled and said "Yeah I am. I'm on my way now. I came out the kitchen door since I ran into Riku, Rika, Sayaka, and Amai on the way down the steps. You wanna catch a movie with us tonight?" The girl smiled and said "Sure." Kagome smiled back and started on her way again before turning back and saying "Bye Tai, I'll see you in a couple hours!" Tai just waved and got back to trimming the hedges and rose bushes.

Kagome came around the front of the house and walked out onto the side walk and watched all the children playing in their front yards and such along the way. She never got a childhood like that and although she felt bad about it she envied these children everytime she saw them. Her braid swayed behind her as she walked soundlessly to the main part of the city where it was overly crowded with shops, bars, hotels, ect.

As she was walking a soccer ball rolled in front of her that would have made a human trip but she was an Inuhogosha so she used her natural grace to save herself the humiliation and pain that tripping would cause. She simply stared at the ball at her feet until she heard a small voice yelled "Miss! Could you throw me the ball? My brother accidently kicked it too hard. I'm teaching him how to play." Kagome looked up to see a girl that was around age nine with her black hair in a french braid and brown eyes with a little boy that looked to be seven that looked exactly like her clinging to her leg.

Kagome smiled sadly since it reminded her of her brother and picked up the ball. She slowly walked over to them and knealt down to the boys level while being careful of her skirt and smiled while holding the ball out to him. He smiled shyly and took the ball and Kagome giggled and said "You're just like my little brother Souta. Please be careful though. I wouldn't want you to get hurt trying to get your ball back." He nodded enthusiastically and hid behind his sisters legs.

Kagome smiled at her and said "Take good care of him and yourself okay? I don't want you two getting hurt." The little girl nodded and said "Ummm... I know this is rude and Mama said not to ask strangers personal questions but...Are you...Ummm...Are you an...Inuhogosha...?" Kagome smiled and nodded while saying "Yep. I'm an Inuhogosha wanna see my tail?" The little girl nodded and Kagome allowed her tail to appear. It swished from side to side and matched her hair except it had a white tip.

The little boy came out and asked "Can I pet it?" Kagome smiled and said "Sure." He smiled and she moved it over to him and he softly ran his small hand across the silky fur and Kagome noticed from the corner of her eye that his sister was staring longingly and smiled while saying "You can pet it too." The little girl smiled and joined her brother in petting Kagome's tail. Then a beeping noise came from Kagome's purse and she pulled it out and looked at her watched and gasped.

The children watched her and she smiled and said "I'm sorry kids but I have to go now. I'm supposed to be grocery shopping for my master and fellow Inuhogosha right now. I promise I'll come play with you when I'm not busy with chores okay?" They smiled and said "Okay!" Kagome ruffled the little boys hair and patted the girl on the head while standing up and making her tail disappear. She put her watch back into her purse and gives them one more smile before jumping back onto the sidewalk and disappearing at an unhuman speed down the road.

Finally she arrived at the city and slowed to the speed of an average human walking. She walked to several stores until she had all the food and then proceeded to a dry cleaners where she picked up several suits and dresses. She looked at all of the items she was carrying without paying attention to her surroundings until she bumped into someone. She closed her eyes awaiting the feeling of the hard concrete but it never came. She looked up and noticed she had been caught by the very person who she bumped into.

He had waist length black hair and violet eyes with a red t-shirt and black denim jeans on. A pair of black nike's were on his feet and she noticed the plain silver rings that adorned his fingers and immediately knew he was an Inuhogosha tamer. An Inuhogosha that wore a necklace of any kind was deemed their tamers most valuable and she noticed he didn't have a necklace meaning he treated them all equally. She slowly moved out of his arms when he stood her back up and just as he was about to say something a small voice yelled "**KAGOME!**"

They both turned to the voice and saw a small girl that looked to be age six running at them. The girl had slightly curly violet hair and bangs with lavender eyes and her hair was in a low ponytail that was tied by a mint green ribbon. She had a small mint green pleated skirt on with knee socks and black ballet flats with a white long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved mint green one over it and a little white bow in the center of the neck line. She also had her ears peirced. One had an opal ear ring in it and the other had a silver chain that had a silver disk at the end signifying Sesshoumaru's claim. Kagome smiled and said "Hello Kina. What do you need?"

Kina started jumping up and down and said "You have to get home fast. Master might think you ran away and punish you. I don't want you to get punished Kagome!" Kagome knealt down to the girl and smiled while saying "Okay Kina then let's get home and fast." Kina nodded and they started to walk away completely forgetting Kagome's savior. He was going to follow them until he saw them disappear in a flash after Kagome snapped her fingers thus letting him know she was an Inuhogosha.

Also judging by the necklace she was wearing she was a very precious Inuhogosha. Then he got an idea and summoned one of his several Inuhogosha. She appeared beside him and he turned to her and said "Sango I want you to use your abilities to track two female Inuhogosha. One looked to be seventeen and the other looked to be six."

Sango looked to be nineteen and had straight waist length lavender hair that was in a high ponytail with red eyes. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts with a long sleeved white shirt on and some nike shocks. She sighed and said "Inuyasha you know I'll need more than that to find them." He then gave exact details on their descriptions and included their names and the ability Kagome used.

Sango looked at him and said "Well I know where they are now. Though you won't be happy about it." Inuyasha glared and said "Take me there." Sango sighed and said "Tankyuu." They appeared outside of Sesshoumaru's mansion and Inuyasha gaped and said "She belongs to _him_!?" Sango looked over to her master and said "I told you, you wouldn't be happy about it." Inuyasha sat down and said "But why him of all people?" Sango looked down at him and said "Well you know he has twenty Inuhogosha it's not suprising." Inuyasha flopped back down onto the grass and ran his hand over his face.

Then a girl with blood red, wasit length curly hair popped into his line of view. She just stared for a while with her black eyes until she heard Sango growl. She backed up and looked to Sango and blinked innocently before saying "Stop growling or I will be forced to call out Gin and you won't like that at all." Sango continued to growl and the girl said "My name is Sekitan. I am one of Sesshoumaru-sama's Inuhogosha."

Sekitan was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees and flared with a white tank top and a black mini jacket with black buckle boots that went mid shin and a silver ring on her left pointer finger. Sango finally stopped growling and Sekitan turned back to Inuyasha. She giggled and said "You like Kaggie-sama don't you?" He blinked and said "Kaggie-...sama...?" Sekitan giggled again and said "Silly! I'm talking about Kagome-sama!"

Inuyasha blinked and said "Ummm...How did you...?" She giggled again and said "Easy my abilities allow me to see into the future and past." Inuyasha just continued to stare at her. This girl looked to be about ten years old. Finally he said "Can I speak to her?" Sekitan just smiled and said "Nope! Rika accidently made our food go **BOOM**! Therefor Kagome-sama has to fix something else for us to eat then Sesshoumaru-sama is going to talk to her. It's not fair he barely talks to anyone and it's usually her. Come back tomorrow morning since she went shopping today she has a free day tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded and said "See you tomorrow Sekitan. Can you please make sure she's outside by ten tomorrow morning?" Sekitan nodded and smiled before saying "Isou!" Then she was gone. Inuyasha blinked and said "He really has alot of useful Inuhogosha doesn't he?" Sango nodded in agreement and he turned to her. She sighed and said "Taku." Then they were back in Inuyasha's home with all the other Inuhogosha.

* * *

Kagome and Kina walked into the mansion and saw Riku and Rika covered in various types of food. Kagome covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing and Kina fell on the floor clutching her sides in fits of laughter. Riku and Rika glared at them and said "Kagome since we made dinner explode you have to make it. Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama wants to talk to you afterwards." Kagome nodded and grabbed and apron and got to work while Riku and Rika cleaned themselves and the kitchen.

When they came back from showering they were in long sleeved white dresses that were loose everywhere and had blue trim at the ends of the sleeves, the neckline, the bottom, and the waist where it had a bow in the front. The dresses reached mid thigh and white ballet flats. They smiled when they saw dinner laid out on the table. Kagome was the best cook out of all of them. She had made three chickens cooked to perfection with a chocolate cake, apple pie, and mashed potatoes.

Along with that they got milk and apple juice. Kagome smiled while watching them eat knowing the others would eat when they were ready to. Then she hung up her apron and started on her way to Sesshoumaru's office with her tail swaying behind her since none of them concealed their tails when in the house.

She knocked on the door and heard him say "Come in." She pushed the door open and closed it gently behind herself before standing there waiting patiently. Finally he looked up and said "I will break my contract with you tonight at midnight. Say your good-byes and leave so I won't have to hear your screams of pain once the contract is broken." Kagome blinked and muttered a small why. He simply said "All you are truly good for is housework. I need fighters which you aren't. Now leave."

Kagome simply bowed her head and left the office and whistled and all of her friends showed up. She hugged each of them and explained her situation before whispering "Kieseru." Then she was once again on the mountain in an abandoned shrine. She sighed and when it was exactly midnight she yanked her necklace off so she wouldn't experience the pain of the contract breaking.

Afterwards she got up and left the shrine to a well kept shrine. She sat outside it and said "Hello father. I'm sorry I sealed you but it was neccessary. You were out of control. I hope you will forgive me. Good-bye." With that said she got up and went back to her shrine. She looked around and noticed that all of her things were as she left them. She sighed and walked over to the bed she made years ago and went to sleep.

**_AN:MERRY CHIRSTMAS!I hope you found this interesting now i gots to go since i have to wake up early tomorrow. JA NE!_**


	2. An Eventful Day

**Chapter Two**

**An Eventful Day**

Inuyasha woke up and rolled off his bed onto the floor. He groaned in pain and lifted himself off the floor. He looked to his clock and saw he had a half an hour before Sekitan was supposed to bring Kagome out and Inuhogosha were always on time. He quickly took a shower and changed into a white button up shirt with blue jeans with his nikes and combed his long hair. Then he brushed his teeth before looking at his appearance in the mirror. He approved so he called Sango.

She appeared except today she had her hair in two french braids with a loose black long sleeved shirt and bermuda shorts with her nike shocks. She sighed and said "Sesshoumaru-sama." They appeared outside the mansion again but some of the Inuhogosha seemed saddened today. He walked up to Sekitan and saw she was crying. She was wearing a black ankle length loose skirt with a white long sleeved form fitted shirt and black ballet flats. She looked up and sniffled a little before saying "Sesshoumaru-sama got rid of Kagome-sama at midnight. He broke the contract! You aren't supposed to break the contract!!"

Then she buried her face in her arms again and Inuyasha looked around and noticed that only eight of the Inuhogosha seemed sad while all the others seemed ecstatic. He looked over at Sango and she nodded with new determination and said "Tankyuu!" They appeared at the base of the Kogane mountain where the Inuhogosha lived. He sighed and said "This will take forever." Sango smirked and said "Basho!" They saw a small flash of Kagome sleeping in an abandoned temple and Inuyasha said "I know where that is!" Sango looked to him and said "Me too. Let's get going. Tankyuu!"

Then they appeared at the temple. Sango sniffed the air and said "No good. She left at least an hour ago. I think we may need some back up." Inuyasha looked to her and said "How much back up?" She turned back to the temple and said "Everyone." Inuyasha's eyes widened but he summoned all of his Inuhogosha anyways. Sango turned to them and said "We are pursuing Kagome. You all know her just as well as I. Sesshoumaru-sama broke their contract last night at midnight and Inuyasha-sama wants her located. She is somewhere on this mountain and was in this temple at least an hour ago. Now go!"

All of the Inuhogosha jumped off in different directions to find Kagome. Inuyasha turned to Sango and said "You ready?" She smirked and said "You bet. Now come on slow ass!" Inuyasha groaned and mumbled "Why did I sign a contract with her?" Sango turned to him and said "Cause I'm just so damn adorable now come on!" Inuyasha sighed and took off after Sango running as fast as his human body would allow.

Meanwhile Sango was flying next to him trying to pick up Kagome's scent. Sango sniffed again and said "I got her. Let's go before she gets away." Inuyasha nodded and Sango flew ahead to try and contain Kagome. She kept flying faster and faster until she saw Kagome sitting at a well kept temple speaking to someone. She approached and recognized the temple as the one where a very powerful fox was sealed. They all knew the fox had a child but no one knew who the child was or even if it was a boy or girl except for the Kogane family.

Sadly since Inuyasha was the black sheep of the family they didn't give him that knowledge. She figured that Kagome must be talking to the fox but didn't know why. She walked a little closer and heard her say "Again I'm sorry for sealing you but you need more self control. Good-bye father." The end of that sentence rang through Sango's ears repeatedly. Kagome was the child of that damned fox. She started growling and Kagome turned at the sound.

She saw Sango and said "Are you bound by a contract or free?" Sango continued to growl and showed Kagome the silver ring on her right thumb. Kagome remembered the man that caught her wore rings for his Inuhogosha and said "You belong to that man don't you? The one I met while shopping." Sango said "Yes, and _you _were disowned by Sesshoumaru-sama. Also _you're _the _daughter_ of that _damned fox_. You deserve to _die_ just like your _father_."

Kagome turned her palms to face Sango and said "Kasai!" A large river of flames poured from her hands straight toward Sango. Right at the last minute Sango said "Isou!" She appeared directly in front of Kagome and attempted to kick her but Kagome caught her foot and whispered "Baindo." She let go of Sango who was then encased with flames and had large metal rings tightly secured around several parts of her body.

Sango felt the fire licking at her skin and said "**SAKASA**!" The fire and bindings were coming towards Kagome until she said "Taisan." The bindings and fire exploded outwards causing rough winds and Kagome took the chance to run away. When the wind slowed and the dust cleared Sango looked and didn't see Kagome anywhere. She growled and followed her scent finally she found her jumping to the top of a waterfall trying to escape.

Sango smirked and said "Isou." She appeared across from Kagome at the top of the water fall. Kagome screamed which startled Sango and alerted everyone of their location. Kagome sat down in the water and said "_Why_ does _everyone_ want me _dead_? Why does everyone _hate_ me?" Sango glared and said "Because your _father_-" She was roughly cut off by Kagome who yelled "**I'M NOT MY FATHER**!I didn't do anything! I actually helped you all by sealing him in that temple!"

Sango stepped back in suprise and stared at Kagome who now had her head in her hands and sniffed the air. Sure enough she could tell Kagome was angry and sad at the same time because her aura was cackling with raw energy but she had the scent of tears. Sango sighed and said "I won't tell anyone if you can beat me in a fight." Kagome wiped her eyes and stood. Her eyes downcast watching the water rushing past them. She smiled and said "Deal." Sango smirked and said "Isou!"

Kagome jumped up into a tree and yelled "Tojikomeru!" Sango heard it and looked to the trees expecting Kagome to use trees but instead the water came up around her and hardened into a box made of solid ice. Sango growled and said "Sakasa!" Kagome said "Kaen." Then she swiped her right index finger from right to left and a flame came out and melted the ice prison before it could trap her.

Kagome whispered "Arai." Suddenly the calm water turned rough and untamed and the wind picked up the pace of a tornado while the temperature increased to unbelievable highs and the plants grew wildly however they wanted. Sango looked around for an escape and saw none so she sighed and said "You win!" Kagome smiled and said "Onjun." Then everything went back to normal and Sango fell onto her butt in the water.

Kagome silently landed beside her and said "Are you afraid of me?" Sango looked over at Kagome and said "No. I could tell you didn't want to fight." Kagome smiled a little and said "Do you still hate me?" Sango smiled and said "No." Kagome beamed and hugged Sango causing her to fall over into the water. They both started laughing and Inuyasha came through the woods and saw them both getting up and laughed. Sango turned to him with a glare while Kagome tensed like she was in danger.

Slowly she turned and sighed in relief when she saw it was only him. He smiled at her and she just flopped back into the water. Sango watched her and Inuyasha said "Won't she drown from staying under the water this long?" Sango looked to him and said "No. She is perfectly fine. She'll be coming up in three...Two...One." Just then Kagome sat up looking completely fine.

Inuyasha blinked before saying "Your name is Kagome right?" Kagome nodded and said "Why?" Inuyasha frowned and said "I heard what my half brother did. I'm so sorry." Kagome frowned and said "I don't need pity." Inuyasha sighed and said "It's sympathy not pity. Anyways I wanted to sign a contract with you." Kagome blinked in suprise before saying "Okay. Meet me at the abandoned temple in ten minutes." Inuyasha nodded and looked to Sango who sighed and said "Isou."

Kagome giggled once they were gone and whispered "Shoji." She clutched her sides in laughter when a collar appeared in her hand. She calmed down and let out a small sigh before looking over to the sun. She noticed she was supposed to be at the temple now and smiled while saying "Setsu."Then she was gone in a flash and appeared inside the temple. She took on an emotionless appearance and said "Keishiki."

Then she had her hair up in an intricate bun with a cherry blossom comb at the base. She was also wearing a beautiful kimono that was sky blue with light pink and white cherry blossoms dancing along the bottom and the sleeves with a pink obi. She walked into the main room where she saw Sango laying on her bed swatting at her violet tail out of boredom. She also noticed several other Inuhogosha seated throughout the room. Inuyasha sat in the middle of the floor playing with a box and Kagome walked over and kneeled before him. He switched his position so he was also kneeling and sat the box in the middle while Kagome placed a box next to his.

They both took the boxes and Kagome opened hers and found a beautiful old fashioned, silver, oval locket. She gasped softly and placed it around her neck before saying "Close your eyes." He did as told and she said "Ichitsuke." There was a flash and a black leather dog collar with a shiny silver buckle was on his neck. She heard the other occupants laugh but ignored them and said "You may not disown me nor harm me in any physical way."

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and said "You must obey me and betrayal is not an option." They both said "Inshou." There was a light and they were officially bound by the new contract. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at the collar and said "What the hell? Why'd you give me a collar?" She said "Sorry. I used my possession spell and, well, that's all I owned that I could give to you."He nodded and said "Why'd you have it?" She looked down and said "One of my previous masters made me wear it."

He nodded in understanding and said "Well let's all go home." Kagome looked up and said "I'll be there in a minute. I have to do something first." Inuyasha nodded and Sango said "Isou." Then Kagome was once again alone in the temple. She stood and flew out to her father's temple.

She stood in front of it with her tail swaying behind her and said "I have a new master father. He seems really nice. I don't think he'll hurt me like the others. I have a really good feeling about him. I know you didn't want me to act as an Inuhogosha but I really wanted to. Good-bye father." With that said she flew off to Inuyasha's home.

Kagome landed outside the mansion and smiled. She walked up to the door and knocked. It was soon answered by a male Inuhogosha wearing a purple muscle shirt and blue jeans. His black hair was in a rat tail and it had red streaks through it and he had lavendar eyes. She smiled at him and said "Inuyasha-sama lives here right?" He nodded and stepped aside while she walked inside the house. She noticed he had a black wolf like tail with a red tip. He smiled and said "My name is Miroku. Who might you be?"

She smiled and said "I am Kagome. Why weren't you at the contract binding?" He sighed and said "I was here watching over the house." She nodded in understanding and Inuyasha came into the room. He smiled at her and she returned it with a slight bow. He said "Hello Kagome." She responded with "Hello Inuyasha-sama." He was soon joined by a slutty looking Inuhogosha.

This Inuhogosha had white hair that was perfectly straight and went to her hips in a low ponytail. The girl also had cold dark brown eyes. She was wearing a neon pink bikini top on with sparkly silver booty shorts that were ten sizes too small and her you could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Also her breasts were too big to be natural and she had a long white tail that needed brushed out.

She attatched herself to Inuyasha's arm and said "Inu-baby I'm bored." Inuyasha sighed and said "Go to bed." She squeeled and ran upstairs and Kagome blinked in total confusion. Inuyasha gave a small nod and walked upstairs to his room where Kikyou was waiting. Kagome turned to Miroku and he said "Kikyou seemed like a nice girl at first but in their contract she said 'You must tend to my needs.' Thing is she didn't tell him her needs were sexual. Therefor he has to have sex with her whenever she wants him to."

Kagome cringed in disgust before saying "Where's my room?" He pointed to the stairs that led to the basement and she nodded in thanks before walking down the steps. She was totally shocked when she saw the huge basement was her entire bedroom. She smiled and then she heard the bed creak in Inuyasha's room and gagged.

Once she was sure she wouldn't puke she went and stuck a cd in the player and turned it up just loud enough to cancel out the creaking and climbed into her king sized bed. She sighed in contentment and pulled the comforter over her head before falling asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha lay alone in bed since he kicked Kikyou out after she was spent. He hated having to have sex with her. He shouldn't have agreed to her terms, hell he shouldn't have signed a contract with her. Sadly he was too nice to disown anyone like his cold hearted brother. He sighed and pulled the comforter over his head before drifting off to sleep.

_**AN:sorry this chappie is kinda short but i'm bored and kinda tired from waking up early so i'll try and write another chapter tomorrow or if your lucky tonight since i'm still on christmas break. JA NE!**_


End file.
